Piltover's Duo una fic Caitlyn x Vi
by Mesuneko
Summary: Sipnopsis poco ambiciosa: Caitlyn, Vi y una tormenta de rayos como excusa para que tenga lugar este fic.


**Piltover's Duo. Una fanfic CaitxVi**

Primer fic Caitlyn x Vi y único fandom que sigo fervientemente en todo League of Legends, las adoro como OTP y como lo que encuentro en red no me basta, pues me decidí a escribir mi granito de arena para contribuir.

El título es poco creativo pero realmente no sabría cómo ponerle a esta pequeña creación hecha por puro deleite fangirloso. No tiene más ambición que ser una buena fic, intentando darle peso a ambos personajes. Me esforcé por crear una Caitlyn algo más humana, por eso verán que me entusiasme quizás mucho describiendo gustos y otros detalles que no son importantes para la historia (quizás no ahora al menos) pero que me gusto ponerle. Al fin y al cabo es una fic, para eso están no?

Espero que les entretenga tanto como me entretuvo a mí escribiéndola. Ya estoy trabajando en un segundo capítulo, y me había prometido no publicar este hasta tener el otro completo, pero no aguante las ganas de subirlo y verlo publicado.

Un enrome saludo y un fuerte abrazo, buen provecho y que lo disfruten.

Pd. Si se ven mal los diálogos es que perdí mano con la tabulación correcta para fanfiction y realmente no me muevo aún muy bien con el nuevo office. Espero me perdonen este percance.

EDIT: JA! Creo que logre arreglar el problema con los diálogos que no se veian bien, pero es solo una sospecha. Disculpenme de veras, nunca terminare de entender como funcionan estas cosas.

…

Habitación poco concurrida, escritorio rodeado de papeles, una lámpara encendida. Así se encuentra la Sheriff de Piltover, sentada frente a una taza de té fría con una pila de documentos por despachar. El reloj canta las 11 pm y sus ojos arden de cansancio. Levanta la vista y se frota los ojos con pereza. Ya está muy cansada como para seguir trabajando con eficiencia. Abandona unos lentes sencillos que usa para no dañar su mira de tiradora y los guarda en un cajón. Realmente no los necesita para su vida cotidiana, son solo una pequeña prevención que se permite para las largas noches como esa.

Se levanta de la silla rígida y se arregla la minifalda morada. Se estira un poco y toma su rifle junto con su sombrero y apaga la luz del escritorio. Daba por concluida su jornada. Saliendo de la estación se despidió cordialmente de los guardias del turno nocturno y ellos devolvieron el gesto. La cortesía nunca podía faltar a pesar de estar hecha añicos.

Las calles húmedas y silenciosas inducían a la joven mujer a reflexionar. Su mente estaba agotada, cierto, pero alguna parte oscura de su psique siempre encontraba energía para pensar en aquellas cosas que, por más que lo negara, la seguían atormentando: si estaba contenta con su carrera, si de verdad hizo bien al entrar a la liga, si algún día conocería a la persona correcta…

Al llegar a su apartamento, dejo soltar un gran suspiro. No habían flores ni chocolates ni cualquier otro regalo inoportuno de aquel justiciero casanova que responde al nombre de Jayce. Ni que su vida dependiera de ello se acostaría con ese mujeriego. Simplemente no responde a sus gustos.

Caitlyn lo tenía bien claro que a ella que los del sexo opuesto no le gustaban ni desnudos ni en su cama. Es cierto que les atraía un poco todo aquel sentido de galantería que a veces exhibían, sin embargo ellos lo hacían con la única función de clavar lo que escondían en los pantalones dentro de lo que ocultaban las faldas.

A pesar de que despreciaba el órgano sexual masculino, un poco le tenía envidia. Basta con mirar el tamaño de su rifle para notar que ella quería ser quien tuviera el falo en el asunto. Caitlyn estaba clara que a ella le gustaban las chicas, con sus curvas suaves y su talento de hacerla alcanzar cosas más largas y profundas que un pedazo de cartílago lleno de sangre.

Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas con delicadeza, lo menos que quería era escuchar a algún vecino molesto a estas horas.  
- aah… hogar dulce hogar….- Dijo para sus afueras. - ojala hubiera alguien esperándome - puntualizó con melancolía.

Pensó enseguida lo bien que se vería una cierta pelirosa en su sofá, en pantaloncillos y calcetines quizás, viendo aburrida la televisión. La sonrisa que pondría al verla llegar, a pesar de estar hecha un trapo, y lo suave que sería reposar en su pecho envuelta en sus brazos fuertes y tonificados. Cait se ruborizó. Ya tenía el material de sobre para relajarse durante la noche.

Otra cosa que incomodaba a Caitlyn era saber si su compañera podría recambiar sus sentimientos… ella era muy masculina y siempre se la pasaba bromeando y golpeando cosas pero eso no quería decir que ella fuera lesbiana. Eso hubiera sido muy cliché y Caitlyn odiaba los clichés, incluso cuando se podría decir que ella misma era uno.

Dejo el sombrero en una silla solitaria cerca de la entrada y apoyo el rifle al lado para que le hiciera compañía. Siguió avanzando perezosamente por su apartamento mientras encendía la gran lámpara de su sala de estar. A ella le gustaba mucho como aquel objeto difuminaba la luz haciendo que todo se viera algo más mágico. A pesar de ser una tiradora experta y su trabajo requería que tuviera siempre la mayor precisión y nitidez, a la Morena le gustaba la penumbra y como la luz a medias hacia más suaves los contornos de las cosas…

Caitlyn podría ser una fuerte adc, pero también poseía un espíritu romántico que escondía muy adentro. Cualquiera podría haber descubierto su secreto de mirar con atención los libros que apilaba en una estantería baja cerca del mueble de la lámpara. Ahí yacían obras como "Orgullo y prejuicio", "Cumbres Borrascosas", "La Letra Escarlata" y otros clásicos de la literatura inglesa que le robaban más de un suspiro cuando se imaginaba que algún día llegaría un Mr. Darcy en falda a complementar su existencia.

Cerca de la lámpara recogió una colita y se amarro el pelo, acto seguido se fue desvistiendo camino a su cuarto mientras canturreaba melodías sin sentido. Al desabrocharse el _brassiere_, una vez dentro de su habitación, soltó otro suspiro de alivio. Le dolía la espalda más de lo habitual, por culpa de estar sentada muchas horas en la oficina. Levanto sus pechos con los brazos para dejar pasar algo de aire por debajo de ellos. Esto era casi un ritual sagrado para ella, así como lo era aflojar los ceñidos vestidos y dejar caer la falda.

Parcialmente desnuda como estaba camino tranquila hasta su baño y empezó a llenar la tina de agua caliente. Al ver el vapor se le antojo un té de verbena con miel y asi mismo como estaba camino tranquila a la cocina, sin miedo alguno porque las ventanas estaban cerradas por persianas rígidas. Las dejo cerradas al salir muy temprano por la mañana y no le veía el sentido abrirlas ahora.

Apoyada en el mesón de la cocina la joven continuo canturreando mientras calentaba el agua en la tetera. Interrumpió su melodía porque le pareció que escucho algo que provenía del pasillo. Algo pesado pero rápido. BUM BUM BUM se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Un trueno estallo al mismo tiempo que tocaban violentamente la puerta, a Caitlyn se le escapo un pequeño grito.  
- Cupcake! Abreeme! Abremee joder! – se escuchó desde la puerta que a pesar de ser bien mazisa parecía querer ceder.  
- Vi?! – exclamó Caitlyn demás de asombrada y se asomó por el ojete de la puerta. Ahí deformada se veía la cara impaciente de la Enforcer. – Ya te abro! Ten paciencia un momento!  
- Abre de una vez mujer! Es una emergencia!  
Caitlyn corrió a su cuarto por alguna camiseta y se la coloco furiosamente deprisa camino de regreso. Abrió el cerrojo y salto para atrás ante la imponente entrada de su compañera. Vi estaba por decir algo cuando calló de repente y Caitlyn cerro nuevamente con cerrojo.  
- Cual es tal urgencia que casi derribas mi puerta? – le pregunto la Morena intentando recuperar la compostura.  
- ehm… hay una tormenta eléctrica… y mis guantes…. Ehm… y wow… nunca imagine que te gustaban blancas Cupcake…. – murmuro en tono algo burlón la joven mujer con un ligero tono de rojo en sus mejillas.

Caitlyn no capto inmediatamente a que se refería cuando se acordó en que prendas se encontraba… Una vieja camiseta gris con un gran pastelito ya borroso por los años y unas pantaletitas blancas de algodón, las más cómodas que tenía. Varias gamas de rojo tiñeron sus mejillas y enseguida se acordó de la bañera. Sin decir más corrió de vuelta al baño y cerro la tina justo a tiempo antes de que el agua desbordara.

Vi la siguió con cautela y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mientras Caitlyn estaba de espaldas, agachada para cerrar el grifo. Apoyada en aquella posición podía degustarse los deliciosos atributos de la Sheriff. El baño estaba completamente empañado en vapores húmedos lo que hacía que todo se hiciera más transparente y más provocativo. Se mordió el labio con lujuria. Caitlyn se levantó y al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada penetrante de su compañera. Vi se dio la vuelta y regreso a la sala. Por un momento Cait tuvo la impresión de que, por unos segundos, la joven Pelirosa la había devorado con la mirada. Algo en sus adentros gozo de regocijo.

Vi se sentó en el sofá y se quitó los pesados guantes que usaba para luchar y se acomodó placenteramente. Caitlyn la miró algo extrañada mientras caminaba a la cocina a apagar la silbante tetera hirviendo.  
- Algo de té Vi?  
- No a estas horas Cupcake  
- tengo chocolate de taza instaneo también…  
- oh eso sí sería excelente  
- … para compartir mientras me cuentas que te trae por aquí. – puntualizo. Un ligero punto de rabia se saboreaba en sus palabras. No que le disgustara que su compañera viniera de visita, pero fue el modo en que lo hizo y sobretodo el momento, lo que la tenía algo molesta. Y porque al gritar emergencia, le hizo pasar también un buen susto imaginando lo peor.

Hay una tormenta eléctrica bastante agresiva, y por primera vez casi me electrocuto con los guantes puestos. Así que corrí al único sitio seguro que conozco por aquí, que es tu apartamento Cupcake.

Tormenta eléctrica? Claro, con las persianas cerradas que rayos vería ella eh?

- tienes que hacértelos revisar por Hem. Es un genio, y está loco, pero genio en fin.

- Sabía que dirías algo así… me preocupa más la naturaleza de la tormenta que mis guantes sabes? Jamás atrajeron a los rayos…

- También habría que controlar eso por supuesto… pero sin alejarnos mucho del tema: que hacías por ahí a estas horas Vi?

- Ehm… como explicarlo… - balbuceo Vi – digamos que tenía un problema que arreglar… y bueno… se me fueron los tiempos.

- Algún otro policía de la estación buscando problemas contigo? – era vox populi que muchos policías odiaban a Vi, por ser técnicamente una novata pero trabajar como los puños derechos de la Sheriff.

- No, nadie de la estación.

- Entonces? – continuo inquisitiva Caitlyn.

- Es alguien que conoces, pero no es importante.

- Dime

- No en serio

- Dime Vi.

- Jayce.

- Qué? – pregunto estupefacta.

- Jayce, me reto a un duelo, una tontería… seguro quería probar alguna mejora en el martillo ridículo que tiene y bueno… tu sabes que no me hecho atrás ante quien quiere pelear.

Espero que no hayan hecho daños mayores a edificios y otras estructuras públicas – comento burocráticamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

Así como mis guantes empezaron a comportarse raro también sus armas empezaron a fallar. Ambos remandamos el combate para otra ocasión. – finalizo Vi tratando de ser tan burocrática como lo había sido Caitlyn pero también con algo de amargura.

Caitlyn meneo el chocolate instantáneo en una taza grande y le agrego un puño de malvaviscos como topping. Desde que descubrió que a su compañera le encantaban esas cosas, no se las hace faltar en casa.  
Evitando los guantes, se sento al lado de su compañera y le ofrecio su taza. Ella con una sonrisa murmuro un 'gracias' y con la cucharilla con la que se revolvió el chocolate (Cait la había dejado adentro) empezó a degustar su merienda.

- Se te va a enfriar el agua Cait. – le recordó después de unos momentos a su compañera, que guardaba un plácido silencio a su lado.

- Imagino que te quedaras aquí esta noche – le respondio la Morena. – Ponte cómoda, en aquel mueble hay sabanas y cobertores extras. Ya sabes dónde está el control de la tv.

Dicho esto se levantó lentamente y se fue al baño a continuar con lo suyo.

- Gracias Cupcake. – agrego antes de comer otro bocado de chocolate, mientras furtivamente le dirigía otra mirada furtiva al bien tonificado trasero de Caitlyn.

El baño de la Morena estaba dentro de su habitación. Al entrar a su alcoba, se quitó la camiseta nuevamente, la lanzo a algún sitio y se metió directo al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El agua aún estaba lo bastante caliente como para resultar relajante y la joven sumergió su cuerpo desnudo en ella dejando escapar un suspiro de placer. Por un momento olvido que no estaba sola en su apartamento y continuo a canturrear las melodías sin sentido mientras se daba un masaje por los brazos adoloridos y se untaba jabones perfumados.

Vi tenía la televisión en mute y oía divertida los sonidos que venían desde el baño. Sintió un escalofrió. Hacía mucho frio en la sala. Se levantó con pereza y tomo una de las frazadas del armario de lencerías. Se envolvió en ella y volvió a acomodarse, imaginando las suaves curvas de la Morena debajo de aquellas ligeras y húmedas prendas.

Caitlyn salió del baño vaporoso sintiendo que volvía a nacer. Sus músculos ya no le dolían como antes y se sentía algo así como borracha de sueño: ese estado en que piensas menos racionalmente y todo te parece bonito, pero solo ansias acostarte y dormir. Se colocó un pijama bastante ligero (unos shorts azul oscuro y una camiseta más bonita con otro gran pastelito, este si más nítido y brillante) y salió a darle las buenas noches a su compañera y a ver si necesitaba algo más.  
Cuando se asomó a la sala ya Vi estaba envuelta en mantas y profundamente dormida. Apago la televisión silenciosa y junto con ella la luz de la cocina. Antes de volver a su cuarto, deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la Pelirosa y le deseo las buenas noches. Roncaba como un tronco y seguro que dormía como tal. Vi se volteó y murmulló algo. Caitlyn solo sonrió y volvió a su habitación.

No sabía que horas eran pero sabía que no debía ser aun de día. Alguien se había colado bajo su manta y ahora buscaba de abrirse paso con ella en la cama. Caitlyn encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y vio que tenía casi encima una Vi muy dormida pero que parecía también muy molesta.

- Vi? Que haces?

- Mierda Cait, en tu sala hace demasiado frio. Aquí se está divino, déjame dormir aquí.

- Pero…

- Y además tú tienes todas las almohadas. – Dicho esto se arrimó a la mujer mayor y volvió a dormirse como un tronco.

Cait había olvidado ese detalle, el calentador de la sala estaba defectuoso. Sin darle más peso, se abrazó a su compañera para no caerse y volvió a dormir. Increíblemente vi también se acomodó en automático a la nueva posición impuesta por Caitlyn y continuo durmiendo.

Vi olía un poco a sudor y a hierro. Pero no era desagradable. También olía a ella. A ese aroma que la caracterizaba y embriagaba a Caitlyn. Se abrazó un poco más fuerte y sintió que correspondían al gesto. Con miedo de empujar su suerte más allá (es decir, aquella mujer por la que se masturbaba estaba ahora durmiendo a su lado) se quedó tranquila y volvió a sumergirse en sus sueños.

Ya no hacia tanto frio, y además olía delicioso. La piel de Caitlyn era suave y emanaba una dulce fragancia a flores. Vi se había acurrucado a su lado con solo la licra violeta que usaba debajo de todo su traje. Movió una pierna, quería entrelazarlas con las de Cait. La joven se dejó y solo movió un poco la cabeza hacia arriba para respirar mejor. Vi abrió los ojos un poco y volvió a cerrarlos con pereza. Apoyada en el abundante busto de la Morena podría permanecer así para siempre.

Un agudo sonido inundo la habitación. Caitlyn gruño y lo apago de un solo manotazo. Vi sonrió, no esperaba que su compañera fuera capaz de tales cosas, viéndola siempre tan delicada y premurosa.

Vi murmuro algo parecido a la palabra "trabajo" y se sorprendió que la Sheriff le respondiera con un gruñido más que con palabras "día feriado" y continuara durmiendo. Vi sonrió más aun, para desdicha de la Sheriff, ya estaba completamente despierta.

Para Vi, Caitlyn era una persona encantadora, maniática de los detalles, del modo correcto de hacer las cosas y además de inteligente y meticulosa tenía un cuerpo divino. Un busto amplio y voluminoso, una cintura bien marcada y unas piernas suaves pero tonificadas por todo el ejercicio. Pasó la mano por detrás de la espalda y bajo un poco, y por supuesto, estaba también ese precioso botín ahí al alcance de su mano. Bajo un poco más y lo acaricio suavemente. A Caitlyn no pareció molestarle así que continúo un poco más. La Sheriff se movió y cambio de posición pero Vi no la dejo escabullirse y se incorporó más en una pose más dominante.

Caitlyn estaba acostada boca arriba y Vi al asecho frente a ella, con uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cintura de la risueña víctima y sin dejar de mantener sus piernas entrelazadas a las de su compañera.

Con el brazo libre acaricio las curvas laterales de Cait. Ella solo movió un poco la cabeza. Vi intento ser más osada y escondió su mano debajo de la camiseta de la Morena, teniendo contacto directo con su piel. De esta forma subió un poco y rozo con el palmo de la mano la parte inferior de los voluptuosos pechos de la Sheriff. Las mejillas de esta última tomaron un color rosa algo pálido pero que presumía hacerse más intenso.

Esto animo más a Vi que se acercó mucho más a la Sheriff y continuo su exploración furtiva. Las expresiones de la Morena se hacían cada vez más sensuales a medida que sus mejillas se encendían.

- Mmmn… Cupcake – susurro lujuriosamente a los oídos de su compañera.

Caitlyn gimió un poco en respuesta. La poderosa mano de Vi había capturado uno de sus pechos y ahora lo manipulaba juguetonamente. 

Las manos de Caitlyn antes inertes ahora se aproximaban a la cabeza de la Pelirosa y la acercaba hacia la de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho le beso con cuidado, por miedo a que se evaporase, cuando concluyo abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos gemas azules que la miraban sorprendida.

Vi intento apartarse pero Caitlyn fue más rápida y se abalanzo sobre ella robándole un segundo beso. Se acomodó en tal forma que quedo cabalgando triunfante a su Enforcer favorita.

- Mmn... creías que no me daría cuenta, mi dulce compañera? – le susurro casi en un suspiro y con un tono gatuno.

Vi estaba muda y asombrada. No imaginaba que la Sheriff fuera tan activa.

- No me digas que todo eso fue por mera curiosidad Vi – dijo ahora un poco herida la Sheriff, colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, como si fueran asas.

Vi balbuceo que No… que no era así. Solo que era la primera vez que una mujer se levantaba en pleno asalto y le volteaba las cartas en la mesa.

- Quieres… divertirte un poco entonces? – lanzo Cait, en el mismo tono suave y seductor que había usado antes.

- Solo si me dejas liderar – le respondió con esa sonrisa picarona que a Caitlyn tanto le gustaba.

Ella también rio un poco antes de sellarle un beso en los labios y agregar - ¿a quién no le gusta que le apunten?

Después de varias rondas de deleitantes placeres carnales, Vi acurruco dulcemente a Caitlyn entre sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Te amo Vi – dijo en un tono algo atontada nuestra Sheriff. Vi le había hecho correrse varias veces y sentía aun los placenteros espasmos que acompañan al reposo de un orgasmo.

- Mmn…- respondió Vi, depositando un beso en su frente – descansa Cupcake, no digas más.

- Pero es cierto Vi! – reclamó casi como una niña pequeña-… Te amo.. llevo mucho tiempo observándote…y siempre me has parecido tan espectacular y tan valiente, tan fuerte… y tan sexy… - concluyo mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo en el pecho de la pelirosa y lentamente se abandonaba al sueño.

- Te creo Cupcake, te creo… ahora duerme. – fue lo último que la Sheriff llego a oír.

Se levantó que era ya pasada la tarde y se encontró en su cama, sola y alborotada. La habitación aun olía a sexo y parte del colchón estaba húmedo, demostrando que toda aquella actividad erótica si había tenido lugar en este mundo más allá que en sus sueños.

Pero la pieza fundamental de todo aquello no estaba. Se colocó el pijama algo desorientada y salió a la sala a ver si la encontraba.

Pero no estaba tampoco ahí. Regreso al cuarto y controlo el baño. Alguien lo había usado quizás hace unas horas, pero estaba vacío.

Caitlyn se agarró la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba al umbral del baño. ¿Que había hecho? Recordaba que en una borrachera post-orgasmo se había declarado pero no recordaba ninguna respuesta a tono por parte de su amante-compañera.

Preocupada hasta la medula empezó a dar vueltas en círculos en su cuarto. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo manejaría la cosa en el trabajo? Ella no sabía si Vi era una lesbiana seria (aunque le quedo claro que la pelirosa sabía cómo tratar divinamente a una mujer) por lo que tenía miedo que fuera una de esas "curiosas" a las que le gusta mofarse de sus amantes ocasionales delante de otros heterosexuales. Caitlyn se guardaba bien de revelar este tipo de información al público porque sabía que aún existía gente en Piltover que podría usar su preferencia sexual como gancho para menospreciarla, por no decir peores cosas, como Sheriff de la ciudad. Para ella su vida privada era una cosa y su trabajo otra, pero no todo el mundo lo veía así y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Ella confiaba en Vi y muy en el fondo no la creía capaz de hacer tal cosa, pero este encuentro sexual podría cambiar la relación laboral que ellas mantenían. Podía hacerla incomoda y que se perdiera el _feeling_ y la coordinación.

Caitlyn estaba seriamente preocupada. Camino hasta la cocina y sin pensarlo dos veces calentó agua para un buen y bien cargado té de manzanilla repotenciado con tilo y algo de malojillo. Necesitaba bajar el ansia que sentía para así tumbarse en la cama y dormir lo quedaba del día.

Por suerte noto una notita sencilla escrita rápidamente en la mesa de la cocina.

"gracias por tu deliciosa hospitalidad Cupcake, nos vemos pronto. - Vi."

Sus ojos se centraron en deliciosa hospitalidad. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Sus temores se disiparon dejando lugar a una esperanza remota… Quizás también Vi recambie. Quizás si pueda cumplir sus fantasías de tener bajo mira todas las noches a esa pelirosa exuberante que le movía el piso como Lux se lo mueve a Ezreal.

Tomo la nota y la acerco a su pecho mientras con la otra se tocaba el ardor de las mejillas. Cerro los ojos y recordó a Vi, en sus mejores momentos mientras le hacia el amor. Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más y se mantuvo en ese trance hasta que la tetera chillo.

Con el corazón algo más ligero por culpa de esa pequeña esperanza, se fue casi flotando a su habitación donde se encerró hasta la mañana siguiente.

(continuará)


End file.
